1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crystalline molecular sieve SSZ-47B having high micropore volume and high catalytic activity, and a method for preparing such high micropore volume, highly active SSZ-47B using N-cyclopentyl-1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2] octane cation (referred to herein as “N-cyclopentyl DABCO cation”) structure directing agent (SDA) in the presence of an amine too large to fit in the pores of the molecular sieve nonasil, a clathrasil material.
2. State of the Art
Because of their unique sieving characteristics, as well as their catalytic properties, crystalline molecular sieves and zeolites are especially useful in applications such as hydrocarbon conversion, gas drying and separation. Although many different crystalline molecular sieves have been disclosed, there is a continuing need for new zeolites with desirable properties for gas separation and drying, hydrocarbon and chemical conversions, and other applications. New zeolites may contain novel internal pore architectures, providing enhanced selectivities in these processes.